Freezing Apologies
by tranquil.stars
Summary: [ set during the Wizard Competition part 2 where everyone is mortal ] Justin is upset at Alex for making them all mortal, meaning he is extra-rude with whatever she dares to do. One busy-sub-station night, Justin hears crying and sniffling from the now non-magical freezer. Pulling open those cold doors, he realizes just what he's done to his own sister. [ one shot - not incest ]


**what is UP MY DUDES - i do not see a lot of like justin-alex one-shots on this section that aren't sexual or romantic so i made this bc? idk why not**

 **anyways this is a brother-sister relationship that is not incest-based AT ALL. just my own spin on what would've happened during the wizard-competition stage two**

 **one shot ? maybe ? not sure if ill continue this or just make a non-one-shot story later**

"Justin, table eight needs two bacon burgers," Max repeated. "Hurry with it, they seem really impatient."

Justin nodded, sliding the salad he was preparing to the side to begin the two burgers. He gritted, "Where in the world is Alex? She's supposed to be helping me. She might as well ruin the sub station for us."

"I don't know," Max replied softly. "Maybe she's sad. Let's give her some time."

"She deserves no time," Justin replied harshly back. "She ruined everything and wants to play victim."

Max looked down to his apron, fiddling with the tie-strings before taking some soda for a table and leaving without another word. Justin could care less about what Alex was doing, to be truthful, but he wanted her to help out at least. It was all they had left. How could she leave them to fend for themselves after all she's done?

He grabbed the ketchup bottle harshly, forcing some of it out accidentally. He turned it over roughly, hoping to spread it on the burgers before he heard subtle sniffling from their storage freezer. His left eye twitched dramatically, already aware of who was crying so loudly.

He set the ketchup down, eyeing the door suspiciously.

 _Why is she in there_ , he thought angrily. _She knows it's not magical anymore._

He grabbed the doorknob quickly, turning it and swinging it open to reveal his wonderful sister, sitting head-down in the corner of their freezer.

He pursed his lips together, ready to go off on her for everything she dared to do wrong.

Justin opened his eyes partially as his beloved sister looked up from her knees, puffy-eyed, rosy cheeks, and tear lines removing her makeup. His heart ached at the sight, the feeling of betrayal ruckossing him like a bull. Alex said nothing to his reaction, except for a few sniffles and desperate attempts to help her appearance.

Justin shut the door of the freezer behind him hurtfully, sitting beside her. "Alex," he began quietly. "Why are you crying?"

Alex sniffled once more, "Because you all hate me," she raspily said, voice cracking. "And I don't know what to do."

Justin's heartache was completed with pangs in the chest and shivers at how sad Alex appeared. He couldn't believe that he had done this to his own sister, the one who was always so happy and sarcastic, the girl who would accept him even if he was a geek, the girl who always would help him and would still need help just the same..

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said, wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. "I was just mad about the wizards competition."

Alex's tears continued to flow, desperate to escape her. "It's all my fault," she croaked. "I ruined everything."

"You know what will never change?" Justin asked sympathetically.

Alex looked back to him quietly, tears stifled slightly. "What?"

"That you're my sister. That you can taunt me and tease me. That you are forever Alex Russo."

She looked back to her knees, shown through her ripped jeans. Her knees bled a rose color, with tiny droplets of scars laced across them. His curiosity sprung.

"Alex, what's with your knees?" he asked, caressing them lightly with his index finger. It didn't seem to hurt her.

"I…" she began, looking to her hands. "I fell, remember?"

His face colors were sucked from him when he remembered what he had done the other day.

 _Justin deviously held up vegetable oil to Max's eyes, who tried to talk him out of it._

" _Watch and learn, Max," Justin snickered. "I'm going to show Alex what she gets for making us mortals."_

 _He uncapped the large bottle, pouring it all over the entry to the sandwich-making-area. The slick floor shined on the tiles, but was so discreet that nobody would notice a thing if not paying attention. Justin helped Max through the slick tiles, knowing he wasn't bright enough to not fall, and put his plan into action._

 _Justin watched Alex take table three's order, smiling fakely to them while she went off to deliver the orders to him. Everyone knew she was not happy._

" _Alex," he called, trying not to laugh. 'I have Table Five's salsa."_

 _Alex sighed in relief, noticing how impatient they were getting. She ran over, her boots clicking on the ground as she ran. She stepped towards the pantry, feeling her shoes slide and squabble with the floor for control._

" _Justin!" she cried, skidding across the tile and flooring on her knees._

 _Justin's eyes lit up at her powerless feat, offering a hand for help. Alex grabbed his hand, which was also coated in vegetable oil. Her warm hands quickly slipped from his cold ones, falling back to the floor, beads of tears in her eyes._

" _Why did you do this, Justin?"_

 _To that, his reply was a sickened laugh._

"Alex," he began, blinking tears from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was immature."

Justin couldn't believe how immature and rude he had been. When he had remembered the flashback then, it was almost like he didn't recognize himself.

She stood up, drops of tears hitting the cold floor of their freezer and sizzling due to the cold. Alex said nothing else, reaching quietly for the handle of the freezer to leave.

Desperate, Justin grabbed her other wrist and pulled her closer, into a heartfelt hug."I'm sorry, Alex, I hope you can forgive me."

"Justin," Alex began, pulling away from his hug. "I forgive you. But I know you don't forgive me."

"I do," he protested. "I really do. I would give up wizard powers for you any day. I just didn't realize that."

Alex's fingertips turned rosy pink, cold from being inside the freezer all day. "Really? You forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you," Justin smiled to her, admiring her smile for the first time since the Wizard Competition.

He removed his jacket carefully, wrapping it around her. The cold breeze of the freezer chilled his arms, but it was no use to complain.

"Justin," she chuckled, pushing away his jacket. "Let's just leave the freezer."

 **okay WOOSH we are done**

 **sorry it was lowkey v short**

 **and a FRIENDLY reminder that this is not a romantic encounter, this was a friendly brother-sister thingy thank u**


End file.
